Vigilante Romance: Batgirl and Poison Ivy
by Fiction Explorers
Summary: What if batgirl developed feelsing for a superhero villan? Batgirl and Poison Ivy slowly fall for each other. Barb can't figure out her own sexuality and ontop of that she falls inlove with a literal SuperVillan. Things couldn't get any worse...


"I didn't know batman was having teenagers fighting for him now" Poison Ivy, a infamous Batman villan was locked in a brawl with a side kick of the Dark knight, batgirl.

"I didn't know plants where having criminals fight for them now!" Barbara Gordon swiftly swung her baterang forward, cutting through one of ivys vines.

"Your going to regret that!" Ivy glared.

Batgirl shoot her grappling gun to the far side of the botanical gurdins in a attempt to escape the huge vines headed for her.

She was struck down and let out a cry of pain. She fell four meters to the hard dirt ground. The smack of her frail body combined with yelp of weaknesses made poison ivy hesitant and gave her the urge to go check if the Heroine was okay, Ovy never wanted to hurt anyone, and hasn't ever actually killed anybody. She always wanted plants to be dominant but she never doesn't want people to die so it can be accomplished.

Barb stood back up weakly, fists out, ready for another brawl. The sound of a sirens and loud tank, forced Ivy to think, and to think fast. And think fast she did, hatching up a plan to hold batgirl for randsom. A vine came flying towards batgirl knocking her out on impact. Then another, more gentle vine wrapped around batgirl and placed her inside a massive shell-like plant. Then Ivy stepped inside and the plant completely sealed.

It travelled dozens of meters underground to one of several hidden locations under the city. Ivy would usually go to one of these places if she was outmachted or needed to escape quickly. She pulled batgirl out of the plant and left her i a Conner.

A small dirt bed rised up from the ground underneath where batgirl unconsciously lay. Ivy first reached out and slowly pulled batgirls mask off. She gasped, batgirl is the daughter of the police commissioner, Jim Gordon.

Taking a step back Ivy dropped the mask to the ground and glanced at the teens bat-belt. She weriely reached out to pull off the belt, but stopped and commanded her plant to pull it off. She then processed to pull off batgirls boots and gloves, leaving the girl without weapons or armor.

Barbara's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked around the room, dirt walls, dirt celling and dirt ground made barbs a little claustrophobic. She looked right in front of her to see the deadly posion ivy.

"Hey!" she called out.

Ivy causally turned around looking at batgirl mockingly "Yes?" she asked.

"What are you gonna do with me? You can't just leave me like this."

"Don't worry batgirl. I have bigger plans for you."

Batgil was scared. After only a minute she sobbed, she had never been captured and was kinda terrified right now. "Ivy please! Please dont hurt me. I'll do what you want. Please dont hurt me" despite training her mind for this kind of situation with batman, she was panicked.

Ivy frowned and walked to the teen. She was so used to seeing batgirl so calm and collected this came as a bit of a shock. She sat on the bed next to batgirl and soothed her by petting the girls head. She brushed the red head's check and the young woman calmed down.

She looked up at Ivy. It made her more confused then she had ever been Becuase Ivy had a look of concern planted on her face.

"I-Ivy?" her voice crooked

The older beuty realized what she was doing and quikcly stood up, turning around to walk away.

"No wait!" batgirl cried out upset. She simultaneously reached out for Ivy but the vines tightend around her wrist and she yellped. Ivy turned back to barbs. The "villan" was bitting her lip anxiously and sat down on the bed. The restraints fell away at Ivys mental command.

Batgirl sat up, but she was very weariy. Instead of diving for her gear or making an atempt to take down Poison Ivy she simply sat next to Ivy.

Their eyes meet but the teen shyly turned away. This felt so surreal to her. Ivy sighed and stood up. "Grab your stuff. Your leaving."

"Your gonna let me go? Just like that?"

"Don't make me regret it."

Thanks for reading my first ever story! Admittedly i did have some help with it but it's mostly me! Tell me what you think! Please be kind though and let me know if you want to see another chapter! I'm really excited.


End file.
